ѕтσям яιѕιηg
by XxSilverslashxX
Summary: Whisper was nothing more than a runt. When her mother disowns her and her brother, they try to find a place to fit in within the four clans. Soon, a mysterious prophecy takes flight, and Whisper must choose whether she should set her paws on the good path - or the evil.
1. PЯӨᄂӨGЦΣ

**Prologue**

* * *

The falling red-green leaves shone in the weak sunlight that fell from a nearby oak tree. The grass was green with little bald spots of dirt in between. Juniper bushes lined up at my right side, and soft light wind carried the red streaked leaves to my paws. I happily batted at them softly, and crushed them. They were so fragile that the sound of the bright, dry leaves crunching gave me a satisfying feeling.

"Whisper! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to training, or you'll never learn how to fight!" snapped my mother, Ginger, as she shoved my muzzle hard in the brown, damp dirt. She turned to my brothers, and started ordering them around.

Why did she treat me like that? Is it just because I'm the runt of the litter? I glanced at my brothers, Forest, and Fiery. They were both at least two times larger than me, with brown pelts and amber eyes. Just like our mother, except she had a fiery ginger pelt. Me? I slowly got up, and glanced at my paws. They were all white. My pelt was gray and I had a white-tipped tail. Was I even related to them? I looked nothing like them.

"You two, practice the move I just taught you. Paws are sheathed!" Ginger glared intensely at Forest when he loudly unsheathed claws. Her glare sent him flinching, and the brown tom hesitantly sheathed his claws. Fiery narrowed his gaze at his brother, and crouched on the grass, ready to pounce. Forest imitated him, and they both waited for their mother's yowl for them to begin.

"Go!"

Immediately they launched themselves onto each other, clawing viciously. They looked like a dark brown blur with claws. Mother was watching every movement of it, and I was glad that it wasn't a real battle with blood lust.

I turned away, but my mother seized my neck, and pressed it down on the grass, forcing me to watch. Beside me, a prickly juniper bush dug deep into my flank. I was in a very uncomfortable position, but Mother gave no sign of realization. I closed my eyes instead.

_SHHHHHISH! _The horrible sound startled me, and I blinked open my eyes just in time to see Forest slashing his sharp silver claws on Fiery's neck. Crimson colored blood spurted out onto the grass, and I felt the weight of Mother's paw being lifted from my neck. I frozen, sprawled next to the thorny juniper bush, and stared in horror. Fiery's paws were barely twitching, and the blood continued to gush out.

"Fiery, no! Hang in there for me! Please!" Ginger cried, her paws frantically shoving the dried red leaves to her. She tried to wrap them around Fiery's neck to stop the bleeding, but they broke into tiny pieces.

Fiery's amber eyes flared, then dimmed. He gasped for air, but his lungs didn't seem to work. The grass around him grew red and sticky, but Mother didn't happen to notice it. My brother gave a last attempt to breathe, and froze. His whole body went still, his once bright amber orbs darkened, and his body didn't move again.

Forest backed away, horror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I didn't..."

I finally crawled up, shaking thorns off my pelt, legs trembling. Forest stood next to Mother, and the look on this face was guilty. His brown paws were covered in Fiery's blood which he tried to wipe on the forest floor. Everyone was silent, even my mother, her once lively, fierce spirit depleted.

Forest padded away from the bloody mess. He sat down next to me, and curled his tail over his paws.

"Fiery..." My mother whisper hoarsely, tears falling from her golden orbs. She turned to my brother and I slowly.

"Go away. No kits of mine kills by cold blood, nor refuses to learn," her gaze rested on me, then on Forest.

_Was she disowning us? _I was too angry at her, that I couldn't utter a word. We were only five moons old and she didn't teach us how to hunt yet! All her lessons were fight, fight, and fight. I could tell that Forest was thinking the same thing.

"Please, go," Mother whispered hoarsely. I turned to depart, tears in my eyes. Forest narrowed his amber eyes at her, and flicked his brown tail at me to follow.

"Goodbye, _Ginger_."

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like it? Please review! CC is welcome, but be specific! Just saying the story is horrible is considered as a flame.**


	2. cнαρтєя 1: ƒσяєѕт

** Chapter 1**

I flicked my tail to lead my sister, Whisper, away from our ex-mother, Ginger. The dead body of my brother, Fiery, laid beside Ginger, and a light breeze ruffled his fur. A crimson pool had formed around them, making it look like she was the one who killed him.

"Forest?" my sister mewed quietly, her gray tail flicking around impatiently. Her face was scrunched up in confusion. My sharp silver claws were unsheathed, and I quickly sheathed them, trying not to flinch at the sudden sound. My brown paws were still slightly crusted in my brother's blood.

I quickly trotted away with my sister, careful not to look back. The grass, still wet with morning dew, felt soft and moist on my paws. Lush green trees surrounded us, and birds chirped happily nearby,

"Why are your claws unsheathed?" Whisper suddenly asked, peering down at my paws. I gazed down too, and I tried to sheath them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Why are −" I stuttered, trying hard to sheath them. "Never mind," I sighed, "just keep going." Whisper obeyed, but she kept glancing at my paws. I gritted my teeth, trying to force the panic away. _Why can't I sheath my claws? _

**…**

The sun was setting when we finally stopped to rest. Whisper had tripped over an old rabbit den, which we decided to use as our shelter. It had just enough space for both of us to sleep in.

Once we moved in, I stuck my head out to take a look of our surroundings. The den was below a strange tree that I had never seen before. The branches held small dark objects, and the air smelled refreshing. It made me forget about my past − Ginger disowning us, my claws that won't sheath, and accidentally killing Fiery.

"Forest? Can you please stop blocking the entrance? I can't breathe!" Whisper complained. I quickly dropped back down in the den. It was dark, and reeked of hares. Hopefully there were no rabbit droppings.

After a while, I heard Whisper snoring gently. I stared up at the tiny entrance. The dark night sky was filled with bright stars, all gleaming proudly together. All separated, but together. I closed my eyes, and soon my breathing matched my sister's.

_Separated, but together._

**…**

_A blurry mist surrounded me. There were dark silhouettes in the shapes of cats. One of them was small, while the other was two times the size of the first one._

_ "I think we should kill them. They're just useless rogues anyway," mewed the bigger one. I couldn't make out what color were their pelts and eyes, but I could tell that the larger one was male, in the tone of his voice._

_ "No. They may be useful to our clan," mewed the smaller one, a she-cat, tail lashing angrily._

_ The bigger cat snorted. I could almost feel his annoyance."They're just more mouths to feed in ShadowClan. Besides −"_

_ The she-cat cut him off. "They're only about six moons old, and could make good apprentices. We really need more cats in our clan for our next generation. Blackstar is on his last life, and your going to be leader soon."_

_ The tom sighed. "Alright, bring them to camp. Be careful not to wake them, the brown one is stirring, but the gray one is still asleep."_

_ Gray one? Brown one? Were they talking about Whisper and me? Panic gripped my throat like sharp claws, and I forced myself to wake up. _

I blinked open my eyes. The sun had risen, bright and golden, and Whisper was sleeping soundlessly next to me. Her small gray body was curled up in a ball. She looked so peaceful and undisturbed. Well, at least she was safe, with no nightmares bothering her.

A rustling noise outside the rabbit den startled me. I gave a yowl of surprise, but quickly forced the panic away. I tried to stay still, and close my eyes while listening.

"Did you hear something, right after we said that we'll take them to camp?" asked a she-cat, by the tone of her voice.

_So it wasn't a dream! _I didn't know which I felt more − relief or panic. Probably both.

"Yes," a tom rumbled, "Probably the brown kit. But I doubt he can take on both of us if he chose to fight."

_Well, since it's only both of you,_ _I can. Just come in and stay still so I could claw your eyes out._

"Well, I wouldn't risk it," meowed the she-cat nervously.

The other cat sighed. "You wanted to bring them in back to camp in the first place. I'm going in, and you're coming with me."

I heard a loud thumping sound, and the tom, or whatever it was, landed in front of me. As I opened my eyes, I saw a large brown tabby with amber eyes, hissing. I immediately leaped up, bristling and snarling, while Whisper let out a loud squeal.

"Oomph!" a tortoiseshell she-cat landed on top of the brown tabby. She had forest green eyes, and they shone like green stars.

I remembered that Ginger had described tortoiseshell cats, not long ago. Whisper and I had never seen one until now. Ginger explained that these cats were rare in toms, and the tortoiseshell she-cats were conceit and bossy. Or are they?

I shook the memory away. Instead, I charged at the strange cats.

They leaped away just in time, but the brown tabby seized Whisper by the scruff. She yowled and tried to kick him, but only earned at cuff on the ear.

"Look, we can do this without fighting. Let us take you to our leader, and he'll decide what to do with you," mewed the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her voice shook a little when she spoke. "Trust us, we'll do you know harm."

Hesitantly, I nodded. The brown tabby tom gently set Whisper down on the dusty floor.

"Really, we won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Tawnypelt, and this is my mate, Rowanclaw," she turned to Rowanclaw, and he let out growl at us.

"Yours?" he asked, his hostile self disappearing. I guessed that he was a nice cat if you're on his good side.

"My name is Whisper, and this is my brother, Forest," my sister replied, "sorry about my brother, he was just trying to protect me."

The two larger cats nodded, and flicked their tails for us to follow them. Whisper climbed out of the dusty rabbit den, and I followed behind.

"As you can see, you're in our territory, so we're bringing you to camp. Our leader is Blackstar, and −" Rowanclaw cut off, glancing at Tawnypelt.

"And?" I questioned, but I already knew the answer. Whisper watched silently, waiting for them to say something. Everything was silent, and the birds stopped their chirping. A breeze shook the red brown leaves off the trees, scattering them to us.

"He's going to decide the consequences for you. And believe me, he's not very merciful these days," Tawnypelt sighed, and she and Rowanclaw lead us to an opening that looked like the entrance to the camp.

When we went inside, many cats were padding around. Kits played with each other, and a small kitten carried moss inside dens. Some stopped to watch curiously, while others continued on with what they were doing. Rowanclaw pointed a paw to a larger den, which no one was going into.

"That's the leader's den. I'll be going with you to discuss this matter, but Blackstar is old, and could be very unreasonable these days. May StarClan light your path," Rowanclaw mewed. StarClan? Maybe that was just another way of saying good luck. I took at deep breath, and followed the brown tabby tom inside the den, with Whisper trailing behind.

* * *

_**AN: Please review! Next update with be slow, but I'll get it up ASAP!**_

_**-**_**ѕιℓνєя**


	3. CĦÅPŦER 2: Ŵhısper

**Yes, I told you I wouldn't be updating for a while, but this story is going to be on a VERY long hiatus. I will continue it when I get more inspiration, but right now, I'm having a bit of writer's block.**

_**To flamers: I'm not afraid of you. Your flames do not hurt me, and it is just more reviews for the story. Thank you for all your wonderful hate. *note the large amount of sarcasm in the last sentence***_

**And I might as well include a bit of story content, since this is just an AN, which is breaking the FFN rules. It will be short, about three hundred words, but please, don't judge. **

**Thanks for all the support! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I followed behind my brother, Forest, slowly into the dark den of the ShadowClan leader's. There were two sone-faced cats guarding it, but I ignored them. As I stepped into the den, my nose caught the scent of pine, and I saw a pure white pelt at the corner of the den. _That must be that leader. And he does look very old..._

"Rowanclaw? What brings you here?" the old white tom opened his eyes. I immediately noticed his fur was matted as if he hadn't groomed in moons, and his eyes were a deep amber, just like...Fiery's. It hurt me to remember what happened to him not so long ago.

"Tawnypelt and I found these two...kits within our borders," Rowanclaw meowed, nervously flicking his tail. It accidentally hit Tawnypelt, hard, on her hind legs that he earned a loud hiss from her.

Blackstar turned and stared at my brother and I. His glowing amber eyes nerved me, and I pressed my pelt against Forest's. He gave me a comforting lick between my ears, but Blackstar kept staring his unblinking gaze.

After what seemed like moons, he yawned and asked, "Your point? What do you want me to do with them?"

"There are few kits given birth to us every twelve moons," Tawnypelt mewed. With a slight hesitation she added, "and we want you to make them apprentices."

The ShadowClan leader curled his lip in disgust. "So there will be more mouths to feed? No. Take them to an unused den. They'll remain our prisoners until I decide what to do with them later."

Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt opened their mouths to protest, but Blackstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Or I'll have them executed, if I hear even one word of complaint from you two," he hissed.

He called for his guards. "Take these kits to an empty den, and don't feed them anything. I want Ratscar to guard them. Alert him right away."

I was taken by surprise. What is Blackstar's problem? I wondered. Why was he so quick to reject us? the questions wove within my mind, and confusion overwhelmed me. Suddenly, pain grasped my scruff, and I nearly squealed. A guard had clamped their strong jaws and was churlishly dragging my brother and I. Forest hissed in protest, and attempted to wriggle away. I, on the other paw, was silent.

Icy claws chocked my throat, and my eyes widened as they harshly tossed us into a mucky, dusty den. My whole body went through a harsh spasm as we collided with the hard, cold, and rough flooring. I barely heard Forest grunt, and the world went dim.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked! **

**Evil Blackstar, but its all part of the plot. :)**

**Also, many of you have complained to me that I have updated chapter one multiple times. I see that it is true, but i have only updated the chapter one time, two weeks before the last time I've updated. I don't know what happened, because I didn't do it, but thanks for alerting me! :)**

**Please review, and I love y'all! :D**

**-Silver**


End file.
